Current temperature compensated pressure switches (“TCPS”) used in aircraft fire suppression containers may use thin diaphragms, which may deform based on the pressure balance between a fire suppression container and a reference chamber within the TCPS. If the container pressure exceeds the reference chamber pressure, the diaphragm may act on a plunger, which may actuate a micro-switch. Current TCPS may be inefficient and expensive to manufacture.